Unexpected Surprise
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: X-Men: First Class. Sean has a crush on Alex but he's 100% sure that Alex will never return his feelings. Is he right? Havok/Banshee slash


**So this is my first X-Men: First Class fanfiction since I just saw the movie recently. I fell in love with Havok and Banshee, they are the best and are so cute together especially at the end when Alex protects Sean. So of course I just had to write a story about them! ^-^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: First Class.**

* * *

Shortly after moving into Charles' mansion and beginning training Sean started to realize that the little crush he'd been harboring for a certain blonde mutant over the last few weeks was turning into what he was almost certain was love.

He blushed bright red whenever he heard that deep voice (making his pale and freckly face look ridiculous, he was sure) and couldn't help but stare every time he saw Alex in his training sweater with the sleeves cut off. He often stumbled over his words when he talked to Alex and his stomach filled with butterflies the few times he'd seen Alex's far too perfect- and all too rare- smile.

In short, he was pretty sure that his crush/love would forever go unreturned. I mean, Sean was pretty sure he had made himself look like a complete idiot where Alex was concerned.

And Alex gave him plenty of evidence that he had too. He laughed whenever Sean tried, and failed, to fly and seemed to take great pleasure in watching him make a fool out of himself in any situation (especially when Erik tried to "help" him). And every time Sean would start to ramble nervously Alex would get this weird look on his face that Sean interpreted as, _"What the hell is wrong with you?" _which was usually closely followed by him leaving the room.

So it came as a surprise to Sean on the night before they were set to go help stop the impending World War that he opened his bedroom door to find Alex standing there with his fist raised as though he had been about to knock.

Sean tilted his ginger head, regarding his blonde teammate/crush with curious blue eyes, "Um... hey?"

"Hey..."

The two teens stood there for a minute, neither saying a word, before Sean could no longer take the awkward silence and blurted out, "So what did you need?"

This seemed to shock Alex, his cheeks blushing slightly in surprise, "Oh! Uh... Well you know... I mean tomorrow we're..."

He suddenly heaved a sigh, looking lost for words, before his cobalt eyes suddenly hardened and a determined look filled them, "Look. I know that tomorrow there's a good chance that we might not be coming back here and I know you know that too. So before that happens I just wanted to do something that I've wanted to do since I met you."

Sean's eyes widened, "Ok, so what is it y-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips on his own and was so surprised that when a tongue started running along the seam of his own lips he automatically moaned and parted them to allow the foreign tongue entrance to his mouth. Strong, muscular arms (arms he had spent far too much time looking at and thinking about) wrapped around his skinny waist pulling him against a firm chest and Sean suddenly realized that he had lost control of his body. His arms had instinctively found their way around broad shoulders and his hands had found purchase in short blonde hair that he was unconsciously running his long fingers through. His legs, however, were quivering as though they were suddenly made of rubber and when they buckled his lips were separated from Alex's.

Blue eyes stared into blue as the two teenagers took in what had just happened. Sean was suddenly very aware of how close he and Alex were to each other. Sean could feel Alex's well muscled chest pressed against his own, could feel the softness of the blonde hair still between his fingers, their breath mingling in the one inch space between their mouths. He felt very open and vulnerable and couldn't stop the dark blush that spread across his face as he realized what had just happened.

Alex had kissed him.

**Him. **

Sean Cassidy.

Alex Summers, the hottest guy Sean had every laid eyes upon, had just kissed him!

And Sean was so lost in this revelation that he totally missed what the current occupier of his thoughts was saying.

"...so I just did that because I couldn't go out there without at least telling you how I feel. I've never felt about anyone like this. Hell, I've never been as close with anyone as I am with you. So... wait. Sean, are you even listening to me? Hello?! Earth to Banshee!"

"You just kissed me."

Alex rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Yeah, I know. I was there too. Now are you gonna say anything else or should I just go?"

Alex then drew his arms back, eyes icing over and Sean wished he hadn't because now he suddenly felt very cold and empty.

"Forget it, Sean. Just- just pretend that this never happened..."

The blonde turned away feeling stupid and angry, mentally berating himself,_ Like he'd want to be with you, you idiot. He knows about your powers; he knows what you can do. You used to be in solitary confinement! Who could blame him for not wanting to be with you? This is what you get for thinking that you could be normal._

And just as his poisonous thoughts spiraled, aiming to turn him back into the guy that had been in solitary confinement and had been happy to be alone, Alex felt long, warm arms wrap around him.

A soft voice reached his ears, "I really, _really_ like you Alex. More than I've ever liked anyone. Actually... I think I... love you."

The last part was barely a whisper and Alex had to strain to hear it but it filled him with emotions he hadn't felt since he'd been separated from his little brother Scott.

Love.

Caring.

Protectiveness.

Those emotions plus a thousand more.

They made Alex smile widely, deep happy laughter bubbling from his lips as he turned around and pulled Sean into another earth-shattering kiss that had the redhead clutching at the front of his shirt, legs once again turning into rubber.

All thoughts of impending war and possible death vanished from their minds. The only thing that either boy could focus on was the feeling of the other's lips against their own, tasting one another and their hearts beat frantically at the electricity of the kiss.

Tomorrow would bring what it may but for the moment Alex and Sean were where they belonged: with each other. And they would fight for it. They would fight for each other, for their newfound family (Charles, Raven, Hank, even Erik), and for the opportunity to live in a world where they wouldn't have to hide their true selves.

But for now the future didn't matter. What mattered was that Sean and Alex were together and happy; happier than either of them had ever been in their whole lives.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope you liked it. ^-^**


End file.
